1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to strainers, and more particularly to an apparatus for straining out hair and small particles in a drain.
2. Description of Related Art
Drain coverings and strainers of various types are commonly used to keep items other than fluid from continuing through and blocking a drain. The biggest drain-clogging culprit is hair. Commonly used drain plates covering a drain opening do catch some hair, but the openings in them cannot be made fine enough to catch all the hair going through and yet also conduct high volumes of liquid quickly and effectively through the drain. Other drain coverings are in the form of pull caps with attached vertical portions extending down into the drain, designed to catch hair around the extension. However, only some of the hair passing next to the vertical downwards extension will catch on it. In contrast, the present invention utilizes a configuration of apertures and surface protuberances that both trap hair and small particles and guide water down through the apparatus body. The present invention provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.